


Three Weeks

by labct1



Series: Lambski shorts [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam leaves for three weeks.  He sends Sauli romance.  Sauli sends him sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> old fic from LJ I'm posting here

Adam kisses Sauli one last time. "Three weeks," he whispers against his lips. "We've gone longer." He's not sure if he's trying to convince himself or Sauli. He closes his eyes when Sauli kisses his throat.

 "We'll be fine." Sauli sounds much more confident of that than Adam feels.

Adam doesn't want to leave. What he wants is to turn them around and fuck Sauli against the door.

"Go," Sauli whispers. He leans up for a kiss, which Adam happily obliges.

"I'll miss you." Adam hugs his boyfriend one last time.

"I'll miss you more," he hears.

Sure he will, Adam thinks. Sauli's visiting his family back in Finland while Adam records some songs for his new album. Hopefully the time will fly by for both of them since they'll both be busy.

The car horn beeps again, reminding Adam that it really is time to go. "Call me," he says as he opens the door.

"Try to stop me."

The first week Adam sends three dozen red roses to Sauli's parents house. One dozen for each week they'll be apart. The card reads, "All my love, Adam".

Sauli calls him that night. "Thank you for the roses."

"You're welcome." Adam smiles hearing his voice. "I miss you."

"Miss you too. How's the recording?"

Adam tells Sauli about the songs they chose to record. He sings him a few of his favorite lines.

"How's your family?" Adam asks later in the conversation.

Sauli spends a half an hour telling him about his sisters and their families and his parents. Adam can hear in his voice how much this visit means to Sauli. There are times he feels guilty for stealing Sauli away but never enough to give him back.

"How much longer?" Adam yawns two hours into their phone call.

"Eighteen days," Sauli answered.

"Hmmm," Adam hums out.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep listening to Sauli's voice.

One week later he gets a string of picture mail from Sauli. It turns out to be a pictoral strip tease and by the end of it, Adam is glad he was laying on the couch, alone, when he looked at them.

His finger traces Sauli's face in the first picture. Damn, he loves him so much. The second is a full body shot of Sauli in tight jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. Adam smiles looking at the screen. He's too cute for words. The third picture proves Adam was wrong. His boyfriend isn't cute. He's hot. Smoking hot. It shows Sauli holding the shirt over his head. Adam licks his lips in anticipation.

The fourth photo shows a shirtless Sauli with his hands on the snap of the jeans, and a devilishly wicked look on his face. He's always such a tease. Adam can feel his body stirring when he sees the fifth picture. Sauli's hands are on the waist of his jeans which are half-way down his thighs, his black underwear playing peek-a-boo with the lens through Sauli's arms. He can only imagine what the rest of the pictures show.

"Damn," Adam whispers on the sixth picture.

It's Sauli in his underwear, his hand inside. What Adam sees in the seventh picture has him rubbing himself. He sees Sauli bent forward in the act of removing the last article of clothing. It shows Sauli's head, his naked back, his arms stretched down, his calves and the black underwear by his ankles. Such an erotic photo. Adam is going to have it framed on his bedroom wall.

The eighth photograph shows Sauli's hand wrapped around his hard cock, while his other hand is splayed against his chest. Adam decides it's time to remove his pants.

The ninth may be his favorite picture ever. It's one that's burned into his mind. It's a close up of Sauli's face during an orgasm. His bottom lip is held between his teeth, his face and neck muscles are strained, his eyes are closed and his head is thrown back. Just by looking at the picture he knows Sauli came seconds after it was taken. The thought of that makes him harder and he strokes himself a little faster.

The last one is a picture of his stomach and chest covered in come. He wishes he could cover Sauli with his own come, like they've done many times before. He uses his thumb to scroll back to picture number nine. It doesn't take him long until he comes himself with Sauli's name on his lips.

He catches his breath before he starts laughing. His boyfriend is the sexiest mother fucker he's ever met.

Adam takes a shower. "Two more weeks," he says aloud, his voice echoing off the tiles.

He grabs his phone, climbs into bed and sends out a text.

 _N_ i _ce pics_

 _glad u like  
_   
_how much longer?  
_   
_ten days babe_

 _Who took the pics?_   It's the one question that's been on his mind.

 _Screenshots_

 _Screenshots?_   

 _From the video_

 _There's a video?_   

 _Yea_  

Holy shit!  Sauli made a sex video? He's not going to be able to sleep after hearing that.

He's so busy the third week it seems like it's over before it began. Finally, he's on his way home to Sauli.

He sinks down in the back seat when he sees the cars in the driveway. What the fuck?

He gathers his bags and tips the driver. Before he can get more than a few steps, the front door bursts open, and he forgets his anger about his friends being there. For running towards him is Sauli, laughing and smiling. He drops his bags and gathers him in a passionate embrace. Their moans fill the quiet. It's been too long since he's kissed him. How did he think three weeks apart would be okay?

"They just stopped by," Sauli says between kisses.

"We'll kick them out." Adam smothers Sauli with hugs and kisses, momentarily afraid he might break a rib when he squeezes him a little too hard one time.

Sauli grabs one of Adam's bags and they walk into the house hand in hand.

He's greeted by his mother, and Scarlett and Riff, and Alisan, and Danielle. Sauli gives Adam a long suffering look before retreating further into the hall. Adam hugs everyone and picks up Riff. He steals glances at Sauli.

A half hour later he locks eyes with Sauli and tilts his head towards the kitchen. Sauli smiles and makes his way down the hall. Adam excuses himself mumbling something about needing a drink.

He's barely through the door before Sauli has his hands under his shirt, stroking his back. They kiss passionately, trying to make up for lost time all at once.

"God baby, I've missed you." Adam bites Sauli's lip. He lifts Sauli up and sits him on the closest stool. He can't stop his hands from running up and down his thighs.

"Adam."

Just hearing his name from Sauli's lips makes him hard. Adam spreads Sauli's thighs and steps closer. He licks at Sauli's tattoo when what he really wants to do is suck it into his mouth and bite it until he draws blood. Everything about Sauli turns him on until he's acting like an animal.

He's about to palm him over his jeans when the door bangs against the wall, startling them both.

"Hey Adam. Oh sorry."

Adam can feel Sauli tense when they hear his mother's voice. He looks into his face and can't help but laugh at the look of shock on it. He doesn't want take his eyes off him, nor does he want to remove his hands from his thighs but he can't be going to second base with his boyfriend while his mother is standing right there.

"What's up Mom?" he asks.

"Ali and Dani want water."

He leans in to give Sauli one last quick kiss. "Later," he whispers.

He steps back and grabs some waters from the refridgerator. He follows his mother out of the kitchen, glancing back to mouth "You're mine" to Sauli, still sitting on the stool. Sauli's eyes turn darker and Adam gives him a little smirk.

It takes another hour before he gets everyone out.

"Thank God," he says stripping off his shirt. "I didn't think they'd ever leave."

"Me too." Sauli's already shirtless with the button of his pants opened. Adam stops his hands to watch Sauli lower his zipper.

He walks over and slips his hand inside. "I need you," he says against his lips. Sauli's hard, leaking and hot. So fucking hot in his hand. He can't wait until he's in that ass, slamming him hard, making.....

"Damn, forgot the ...... oh."

Adam groans when he hears Scarlett's voice. "Jesus, I can't even fuck my boyfriend," he snaps out.

"Sorry. I forgot Riff's bag, and the breast pump is in there."

It's Sauli's turn to laugh.

"Scarlett! I don't need a mood killer," Adam all but yells. It's not fucking funny. All he wants is alone time with his boyfriend. Jesus, is that really so much to ask.

"Right, sorry hun. I'll be out in a jiffy. I probably have some vaseline," she jokes and Sauli laughs harder.

"Scarlett!"

"Sorry. I'm leaving now. And Adam. Lock the door and turn off the phones. Have fun boys,"

Adam storms over to the door to lock it. "Now where were we."

He turns around to see Sauli leaning against the wall, his hand inside his pants.

"Come fuck me."

Sauli talking dirty to him in English is his newest, favorite thing.

Sauli pulls his dick out of his jeans and lets his thumb stroke over the slit on the head causing Adam's mouth to water when it glistens.

Sauli looks like a sex god, his sex god and there is no way Adam's going to last long enough to fuck him.

He walks over and shoves Sauli's hand down his pants then takes him in his hand.

"Faster," he whispers. Sauli quickly pulls Adam out and strokes him hard and fast. His mouth is open and wet on Sauli's shoulder and their both breathing heavy. "Yeah just like that. Don't stop." He kisses Sauli hard and fast while their hands move quickly.

Adam comes first with Sauli right behind him. When they've both recovered he joins their come covered hands.

"Sorry. It's been too long." Adam chuckles at his loss of control.

Sauli laughs softly. "We need showers."

"Yes we do." He kisses Sauli, more gently than earlier. "Love you."

"Love you too," Sauli returns, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"After our shower."

"Yes?" Sauli asks when Adam stops.

"The video you made. I'm going to need to see it."

 


End file.
